A variety of lures and other fishing devices have been proposed to assist a fisherman with catching a particular kind of fish. However, heretofore, none of such lures or fishing devices facilitate proper and accurate positioning of the bait at a specific location above the bottom of the body of water where the particular fish to be caught is located.